


In Want of a Ladder

by No_Hugs_Peach



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, No Stakes Just Meet, Not "No Steaks Just Meat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: Tenten just wanted to meet up with her friends at a bar. Was that too much to ask?
Relationships: Kankurou/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 7





	In Want of a Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete. I challenged myself to write just a scene where the pairing meets, no stakes. Enjoy!

Tenten cursed her friends sometimes. Picking one of the most crowded bars in the city to meet up and then not being easily visible. Especially after they insisted on approving her outfit before she left. The video call had been a lesson in patience as they vetoed one idea after the other, leaving her with the red top that dipped low over her breasts and the dark jeans that molded to her like a second skin. Ino had tried to push for a skirt but dropped that idea when she threatened to just stay home. All that, and they were nowhere to be found.

_Bitches._

She looked around, trying to peer through bodies for her group. This was the problem with being the short one. Usually, she’d have her heels on to boost her height, but with how much she had been running around today the thought of pressure on the balls of her feet was enough to change her mind. As it was, she was hoping they had grabbed a table.

She spied a path towards the bar, quickly snaking between bodies to reach her dark-haired target. He was tall and broad-shouldered; she could easily see the swell of his bicep as he lifted his drink. She was desperate and he was perfect.

“Boost me.” She demanded of the handsome ladder.

“Excuse me?” He sputtered around his drink, his deep voice hoarse.

“I can’t see through the crowd. I need a boost.” She locked eyes with him, his dark eyes pools in the dim light. She saw the way they trailed over her while he considered. “You can either boost me yourself, or I climb on your back anyway and use you like a ladder.”

He laughed, a deep rumble, as he shook his head, “As much as I’d love to see you try, I’ll give you a boost in exchange for one thing.”

“I’ll buy your next drink.”

“We _talk_ over our next drinks.” He signaled the bartender over, “I’m Kankurou.”


End file.
